A sign of wish
by MoonRayCZ
Summary: Continuation to Anchor. Chappie and Epsilon are about to fulfill the promise they gave to Cade and help his tortoise, while other things happen.


Reviews are always welcome :)

Name of the song: Beybalde - Sign of wish

* * *

Deon slowly woke up, remembering he is not in his bed, but sitting on the floor and leaning on… Vincent. Right, so he really stayed till the morning. The man was still sleeping and Deon was silently watching him. He didn't want to get up yet, so instead, he covered himself again and leaned back on his friend. How much he wished he could wake up like this everyday...

Vincent mumbled something in his sleep, leaning on Deon happily. Deon didn't mind, not in the slightest.

They all slowly met up downstairs and Deon immediately noticed Epsilon talking with Lucy and Bruce, while Chappie was helping Avani. It was good to see his children were comfortably becoming a solid part of family. When he was thinking about this, he noticed Cade.

Cade came to his brother. It was clear to him that Deon suffered yesterday, they grew up together, Cade recognized when his brother was not feeling well. He didn't want to hurt him. He stopped himself, what did he even want to accomplish yesterday? Cade grabbed his brother's metallic arm.

"Deon, I'm sorry if I upset you last night. I didn't want to."

Deon gave him sad, but also a little angry look "And what did you expect? Cade, please, just don't talk about it, I beg you. It only hurts us both. You didn't come here to argue, and we have a work to do."

Cade sighed, nodding. Deon didn't want any tension between them, he knew Cade was sorry. It will take time for him to understand. He pulled his younger brother into embrace.

"I didn't lose my mind, Cade. And I also don't wanna be mad at you. You're worried about me, I know, but try to trust me, please."

Cade sighed. He was not happy about this, but it could not go on like this. It would be very tragic to argue every time they see each other, after being separated for so long.

"Okay, I'll try. Just for you…"

"Thank you, Cade. You're my nice little brother." Cade made some grumpy noises, but he nodded.

Even though Deon didn't have to eat, he was sitting at the dinner table with others and listening.

"So, how long do you hang around, Lucy?"

Deon actually expected Vincent to ask. Not that the Australian was thinking about Lucy as someone dangerous, he was just curious and maybe a little cautious. After all, Lucy seemed like she was part of the family for some time, but Deon never talked about her before. Avani was actually the one to answer this. She wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulder in the motherly way. "She has been with us for few years now."

"Really, and I assume you study?"

Lucy nodded. "I'm botanist. Cade and I study on the same university, that's also how we met."

Deon chuckled. "You know, Lucy can do a martial art stuff. Maybe she would be able to beat you up. Why don't you have a little sparring?"

Vincent gave him an ironic look. "I can't beat a woman, who do you think I am? Some brute, who doesn't know manners?"

"...Well, that's what I think for the whole time." Epsilon actually chuckled, very lightly, but it was there. He didn't really agree with Cade, it just seemed funny to him for some unknown and illogical reason.

"I'm not gonna beat a woman."

Lucy chuckled "Believe me, you won't get to that. I can take care of myself."

"What is it, Vincie? Are you scared?"

Vincent frowned, trying to ignore Cade. In the end he frowned again and nodded. "Ok, but I told you not to do this. Also, why would a girl like you need martial arts?"

Lucy chuckled. "You will see."

Deon noticed his parents didn't say anything against this idea. Well, they will still go to the living room. Deon was actually curious how this will go.

"You should know I was a soldier, so I know a martial arts myself, but don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

Chappie with Epsilon sat down, watching curiously. They never saw such thing on their own eyes before. They also looked at their father, but Deon just shrugged not giving them any thought about this situation. They just turned back, wondering what would happen.

Vincent thought he would simply grab her and hold her on the floor to make her unable to move. Simple way to not hurt her, but also to disable her. The reality was quite different, because to his surprise, she was the one to grab him and smash him on the floor.

Vincent found himself on the floor, groaning in pain and shock.

Chappie laughed. Lucy crouched next to Vincent.

"Does it hurt?"

"No…" Vincent frowned.

Chappie laughed and tapped Lucy on the shoulder. "Welcome to the club of those who threw Vincent on the floor."

She gave him a surprised look. But didn't ask about details. Deon meanwhile leaned down to Vincent.

"So how do you feel after being beaten by a woman?" Vincent gave him an annoyed groan, he really didn't expect this.

Lucy also leaned down. "Vincent, you should never give someone the advantage like this. You totally gave me a moment of surprise advantage."

Vincent sighed. "I'll remember that, don't worry that won't happen again."

Chappie with Epsilon spent much time thinking. Cade will need to tell them very specific info when he gets home, but for now, they could figure out, what they would do with the tortoise. But from the start, it was clear that they would have to surpass human technology by few years. Not that it would be a big problem. They needed to create new limb, but at the same time, connect it to body, the muscles, the blood, everything.

"We came up with an idea, how to fix it. So, listen carefully, I'll try to explain it so even humans can understand this. I know you are not very intelligent species." Deon gave his son a strict look and Chappie just chuckled, wiping his non-existing nose. "We're going to do some hardcore bionics here."

Cade blinked curiously. "So that means you are going to try and create artificial legs and connect it to my tortoises' nerves and muscles?"

Epsilon nodded. "We were thinking about the possibilities and this seems like the best way to go. The main issue was to figure out how to provide the power for the legs. No battery is that small and yet at the same time powerful, but the body is. I'm not going to confuse you with technical data, but this is basically what we will do."

Deon was not ashamed to show how proud he is of his sons and others immediately noticed. Cade on the other hand was excited. Just the thought of his poor little tortoise walking again like it used to was giving him the chills.

While Cade was thinking about all the possibilities and almost kissing both Scouts with joy, Deon and Lucy went to another room. It was clear that Cade would have to leave and come back. However, Lucy could stay, she didn't have to go with Cade and their parents. He didn't' know whether she wanted to come back here, but it would be amazing, to spend more days with her. Chappie and Epsilon liked her.

"Lucy, you can stay here for those few days, before Cade returns with the tortoise. So you will get back home with Cade after it's all done."

Lucy looked at Deon. "Really? Well, I don't have anything to do at home, but why?"

Deon smiled in his robotic way, hoping his friend recognized it. "Because I didn't see you for a long time. Also…" He leaned closer and whispered. "I need someone to tame Cade, so he won't kill Vincent."

Lucy gave him an ironic smile. "You really know how to make a proposal to a woman, don't you? Ok, I'll stay."

Avani was not the only one wishing they could stay longer, but time was flowing and days passing. In the end, they had to make their way home. Avani and Bruce were happy to see their son is having relatively good life, considering his situation. He had two very skillful sons that were always there to help him and Avani was very glad to see Vincent was fulfilling his promise. Deon was in good hands. She just wished he would tell them about Epsilon sooner. That boy was just so innocent and precious and she would gladly take him with them to England. However, he was visibly needed here.

They stayed for two more days and there were many interesting moments. Lucy with Avani were looking at Vincent with Deon, when they were once again arguing. Chappie answered them, very calm.

"I would be actually worried if they were NOT arguing for one day. In that case, I would start to think they are sick."

Chappie with Epsilon were curiously listening to Bruce, when he was telling them about his army days or what was happening in the store. There were also so many moments that he remembered when Cade and Deon were still children, or growing up. They screwed up so many things and their father was not shy to talk about such stuff. Both Scouts were giving him full attention and Bruce realized how hectic Deon's life must be when he takes care of them.

They didn't spend all day inside the house and went on the little tour of Johannesburg. Unlike London, Deon could move totally free around here. No one was paying attention to one of many Scouts that were guarding the city. It was a long time since they visited Deon and saw this place. A lot of things have changed since then, Scouts were everywhere. Cade remembered the moment he was begging Deon to stay in London with them, but when he saw how situation looks over here, it became clear to him, Deon was needed on this place.

They managed to meet with Michelle, who just finished her work. Lucy saw this woman for only one moment in her life, at Deon's funeral. She remembered her talking to Bruce and Avani, but she never talked to her. The older woman noticed Lucy and came closer to her, offering her hand.

"I'm glad to finally meet you." Lucy shook the hands with Michelle and she invited everyone to café. Michelle was pissed of all the work she had lately and decided to take a small break and get some info. It was not every day she got a visit from England. She also gets to know another person that was spending a lot of time with Deon. Since she was going to stay, Michelle planned to meet with her again. Now she could talk with Avani and Bruce and report antics of their son.

When the day came, Avani pulled her grandsons into a loving embrace. "Be nice and obey your father. Okay?" Both Scouts nodded. "I just wish we could see each other more often. I'll call you when we arrive home. Also, I want you all to come over for Christmas. I'll have some nice presents for you."

She then turned to Vincent. "I forgot to ask you, did you like those bath salts we sent you?"

Vincent smiled gratefully. "Very much. Thank you."

Deon sighed and looked at his brother. He hoped Cade won't forget to take the tortoise; sometime he was too crazy for his own good. Still, even with what happened the first day, they hugged and Deon was happy to see him again. Well, he will be back in few days anyway. They said goodbye to everyone and then just watched the plane take off. Family moments always ran so fast…

Chappie and Epsilon were spending whole day and night working. Deon saw them only when they needed something or when he checked on them. He was of course always there to help them with anything, but most of the time, he was working on something himself, or trying to occupy his mind. Sometimes he just felt useless, not being able to help his children. They were doing just fine without him. He even fell asleep on the couch, but was awaken by Epsilon.

"Done?" Epsilon shook head and leaned closer to his father.

"Just checking on you."

This actually made Deon smile. He may feel useless and also bored, but Epsilon made him feel appreciated. Just with this simple gesture. He rubbed gently Epsilon's cheek, smiling.

Deon was glad that Lucy decided to stay. She was making him a company, when she was present at the house and they could remember together all those moments they spent together. All before everything started to fall apart, get weird and robotic. Deon also noticed she and Vincent were getting along very well. They were talking about all kind of stuff, like cooking, gardening and she apparently loved listening to his stories from life. Cade is not going to like this. Deon chuckled, when he thought about that. Lucy may actually help to get Cade and Vincent understand each other.

Days passed and Deon knew they were making progress, but he didn't ask. Vincent got them medical equipment as he promised and after some trying, Michelle allowed them to use Tetravaal equipment. They had everything they needed; now it was on Epsilon and Chappie to do the practical side of thing.

After the flight to London and back to South Africa, Cade was not happy to see it was once again Vincent who picked him up at the airport when he arrived. He had to remember, this was possible only thanks to Vincent, after all. He still didn't like it, though. Vincent got him to Deon's house and Cade's brother was already waiting at the door. There were also his children, waiting eagerly. Looks like they were ready. Cade greeted them all and after that took out the tortoise, checking it.

"It's so tiny…" Both Scouts looked closely on the small tortoise that was in Cade's hands.

"Will that be a problem?"

Epsilon shook head. "It should not. Can I?"

Cade nodded and handed the tortoise to Epsilon, who carefully took it into his metal hands. Chappie also looked closer. Epsilon gently rubbed the tortoise's shell. This was the first time he saw such a creature on his own eyes. It looked so interesting, unusual.

"Do you really think you can help it?" Cade gave them both wishful and sad look.

Both Scouts nodded. Yes, they can.

They prepared the small place for tortoise. There was a lamp, place to hide, rest and also some fresh food. Before they will do anything, they will watch the tortoise for a while. They were noticing the movements and behavior. There was just something amazing about these animals. They were so calm and peaceful. Everything is going to be okay.

Meanwhile, Deon gave Cade some food and awaited his reaction.

"Do you like the food?"

"It's so good, I didn't expect you to learn cook, mainly since you are a robot now."

Deon chuckled when he saw Vincent grinning. "Well, I'm not the one who made this, it's Vincent's food."

Cade immediately spit out everything in his mouth. "That is one of the most disgusting things that I have ever eaten."

Vincent just rolled his eyes. Lucy was actually trying to keep the laughter in and Deon was doing the same. Epsilon with Chappie were watching the humans, amused. They were such a hilarious species to watch. Vincent glanced at them and both Scouts just winked back.

Deon was once again looking over his son's shoulder. "So, how is it going? Any progress?"

Epsilon nodded to his father's delight and showed him blueprints. " The parts that need to be printed are already in making. We may be able to do it tomorrow."

Deon stroked Epsilon's shoulder. "Great job, I'm proud of you two."

As Epsilon promised, they were ready next day. Deon was just glad Cade and Vincent didn't eliminate each other and were just staring at each other with stubborn look. In his mind he was apologizing every second to his children, because they were so much more mature than these two. Lucy was apparently thinking the same thing. Chappie and Epsilon were amused by this childish behavior, but overall they ignored it, there was a work to do.

They let Cade know they are ready. The only thing they needed was a tortoise and get to Tetravaal. They rather wanted him to stay home with others and Cade understood, he was no use to them. Cade took one last look at tortoise and watched them leave. He actually had tears in eyes, but was trying to keep them away. Deon patted him the back very gently.

"Don't worry, they'll do their best. It'll be okay." Cade smiled sadly at his brother and also noticed Vincent was nodding.

"If someone can do it, it's them."

It didn't take long to get to Tetravaal. The building was empty that day, since Michelle ordered everyone to not go to work. No one needed to know more than was needed. They got everything ready and checked the tortoise. Working with something so little and delicate was quite new. This was a living organic being, something they don't work with on daily basis. They had to be VERY CAREFUL with this little animal.

"Don't worry, little one, you will sleep for a while, and when you wake up, you can walk again." Epsilon rubbed the tortoise gently on the shell and it seemed to like it. Chappie did the same, just for luck and assurance.

"Let's do it, bro."

The waiting seemed like an eternity. Deon was reassuring his brother that everything will be just fine. His children never failed him and he was sure they didn't want to start now. Deon understood worries of his brother, but there were no doubts that tortoise was in the best hands. The best thing to do was occupy the mind. Cade was not very willing to do anything, but his brother was telling him again and again to not be afraid.

When they called, Cade almost had a heart attack. Deon took the phone and answered it instead of his brother. It was a matter of seconds, but to Cade, it was like an eternity. In the end, Deon just nodded, happily. Looks like they did it, and they were coming home. When both Scouts arrived, Cade immediately jumped in front of them.

"Is it…?"

Both brothers nodded. "Ja. It went smoothly."

Epsilon gave Cade a warm smile. "That little one will be just fine."

Cade was staring at them, unable to say a single word. Slowly, it was getting clear and there were tears in his eyes. They did it, they actually did it. He started to sob, but this time it was fine to cry. Without any warning, Cade rushed to both Scouts and wrapped arms around their backs.

"THANK YOU. THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

"You can go and look, but be quiet, that little one needs some rest. When everything heals, it will be like nothing ever happened. "

Cade almost could not believe his own ears. He was of course very curious how they achieved it, but right now there was just happiness, questions will come later.

Deon and others were just watching the scene and he smiled for himself. Once again they didn't let anyone down. Cade decided to let the tortoise rest and take a look tomorrow. Meanwhile, Deon found Epsilon sitting outside, alone. For some reason, Deon felt like Epsilon felt distanced from them. He didn't know why, he just felt it. Maybe it was just his fatherly instinct that he got over the time. He slowly sat next to him.

"I forgot to tell you something, something that I told Chappie soon after he was born."

Epsilon looked at his father. "What is it?"

Deon took his son's hand and put his on it. "No matter what anyone tells you, you can do what you want in your life. If someone tells you can't do anything, never listen. I want you to get as far as possible in life, both of you." Epsilon recognized a soft smile. "You both are capable of so much, don't let anyone stop you."

Epsilon slowly nodded. Deon lovingly rubbed him on the cheek and pulled him close into embrace. "Good boy, I know I can be proud of you."

Epsilon wrapped arms around Deon's back, not questioning anything. He was glad to see their father is happy for once and not having a depression mood swing or just being frustrated.

"Why do you even say this?"

Deon sighed. "Because I want you to know it. Some things you learn the hard way. I sure did, when I was younger, so I want to make it easier for you two."

"Are other parents as caring and nice as you?"

Deon looked at Epsilon, surprised. "I really wonder why you tell me such thing. I was treating you so badly and you think I'm a good parent…"

Epsilon looked right into Deon's eyes. "You are my father, the only one I have."

The man sighed and put hand on his son's shoulder. "That doesn't mean I am good one. You still have a lot to learn about the world, Epsilon."

"Like what?"

"Keep eyes on people and don't trust everything that people say. You are clever boy, you can figure it out."

Cade smiled as he watched his brother hug his child. He didn't know what happened between these two and didn't have in plan to ask. He was just glad they were making visible progress. They had every right to take a rest, after doing such brilliant job. Cade still had problems to believe they actually did it and his tortoise will be able to walk and be healthy again. He could never show how thankful he was, not even in million years. Lucy came by and hugged him, maybe they should finally go to sleep.

"Where am I?" Vincent was looking around, trying to find anything familiar, and then the voice appeared.

"Lost?" Vincent looked in the direction of the voice and he saw Chappie standing there. Finally someone he knew.

"Chappie-"

"Oh, happy to see me. Huh?" Something was not right, that voice was so dark and poisonous. "Here again to cut off my second hand? Or try to kill me?"

"What-" Suddenly Epsilon appeared beside his brother, putting hand on his hip and giving Vincent unpleasant look.

"Yeah, after all, he knew I was being mistreated and he didn't do anything. Why trust him?"

There was another voice from behind, a female one. "Mhm, yes. I don't have place for employees that try to ruin the whole company and ruin me personally. The one that doesn't obey orders."

"Ja, the one destroyin' everythin'." Vincent looked on side to see Ninja with Yolandi. They were all around him and when he turned again, he bumped into Cade.

"Why did you do it? What did I ever do to you, that you kill my brother!? What did my family ever do to you?! YOU DAMN MONSTER!"

Vincent flinched and wanted to get away, but he was pushed back by Chappie. "Ja, what did we do to you? You killed my mommy, fuckmother."

"I should let you rot in the prison." Michelle hissed.

"Please-" Vincent whispered and Cade yelled at him.

"You don't have any right to beg, give me back my brother! GIVE HIM BACK HIS LIFE!"

"Yes, give our father back!" Epsilon joined and Chappie hissed at the man.

Vincent started to have tears in his eyes. "I want to, but I can't!" It was even worse when he saw Deon's parents in the distance. "I'm sorry…" He hid his face in both hands, wanting to get away. When he finally got them off, there were tears on them, but others were gone. Yet he could see something else. It was Deon. He was still a human, waving at him with a smile on his face. Vincent didn't wait a second and ran to him, that just could not be true. He tried to get there as fast as possible and Deon was still happy to see him. However before he could get there, something appeared. Vincent gasped when he saw it was Moose, but also himself. No, no, no, he had to save him, this could not happen again!

Deon turned back to see a robot and the man he knew and in the next second, he was shot. When Vincent finally got there, the robot and the man disappeared, but he managed to catch Deon. He held him close in his arms, pulling him to his chest.

"No, no, no, please no. Not again! Please stay with me! Please!" His hands started to be bloody and other man's body was getting cold. Deon just smiled at him, sadly.

"You tried…"

Vincent cried, grabbing Deon's shirt and pulling him close. Why is he always late? Why can't he ever fix anything?

"Please, don't go, please. I need you…"

Vincent woke up, sitting up and gasping for air. He touched his chest, trying to realize it was just a dream and he is back in the real world. His face dived into his hands and he started to sob. Then something struck him, Deon, where was he? He ran off the room, right into Deon's bedroom but to his shock he was not there. He was slowly starting to panic and ran down the stairs. Finally, Vincent calmed down when he saw Deon lying on the couch, visibly sleeping, still with some work papers in his hand. Once again he fell asleep during the work.

Vincent sobbed and wiped his nose. The Australian slowly sat next to couch, looking at his friend. He was so glad to see Deon was having a peaceful sleep, unlike him. He was a robot, but he was alive. Relieved, Vincent put arms on the couch and then his head on them. How could he ever fix this? He blinked curiously, when Deon in the sleep took one of his hands and gently gripped it. Vincent smiled gently and returned the grip. He never wanted to have such dream again.

Deon yawned and was surprised to see Vincent sleeping near to him, with head on the couch. What was he doing here? He was also holding Vincent's hand.

"Vince." He shook with his friend, trying to wake him up. "Vince, I don't know what you're doing… but get up from my floor."

The older man finally opened eyes. "Is it morning already?"

Deon moved his ears curiously. "You didn't have a good sleep, did you?" It didn't surprise him when Vincent nodded. Deon pulled him up on the couch and let Vincent rub his eyes. "You don't look well."

"I had one disgusting dream, just wanted to check on you, and then fell asleep…"

Deon nodded, understanding. There was no taste to ask what the dream was about. He gently put hand on the other man's chest. "Take a bath, you'll feel better."

The Australian agreed and did as he was told, he was so happy to see Deon awake and alive, even in this robotized way. After he was done, Vincent went down to kitchen and sat at the table.

"Do you feel better?" Vincent smiled and rubbed his still wet hair, sitting down and taking deep breath.

"Much better." Deon smiled and put a cup of tea in front of Vincent.

"I'm better at making tea, rather than coffee…"

Vincent grinned. "In your case, I'll be happy when it doesn't poison me. Thanks, Deon."

Chappie came into kitchen and came around Deon, patting him on the back. "Good morning, father."

"Good morning, son. Where's your brother?"

"Checking on the tortoise, but it looks like it went totally okay." Chappie smiled for himself, but then noticed Vincent starring at him with unsure look. "Something wrong?"

"Uh, no, no. I'm just glad to see you…" Vincent took a sip of tea but Chappie was still curiously watching him.

"You are looking at me, like I would want to murder you, or somethin'..."

Vincent swallowed hard when he heard that and Deon noticed that.

"Well, it's gonna be a big day. We fulfilled our duty, so now we can have fun." Chappie left the room and both men could hear him greeting Lucy and Cade.

Deon looked at his friend, giving him suspicious look. "Vince, what did you dream about?"


End file.
